Taking The Blame
by Cerii-chan
Summary: James gets in trouble in Potions, but Lily takes the blame. How will this affect their already delicate relationship? Will it strengthen it, or will it shatter it?


Author's Note: Hehe… I promise you people, once this is up, I will work on chapter 2 of most of my fics… T T It's just soo hard… And I get all of these ideas… I HEREBY VOW TO WRITE CHAPTER 2 OF ONE OF MY FICS BEFORE I WRITE ANOTHER ONE (which is coming shortly.) Thank you. ;;

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Professor Lazarus Antonescu strode to the front of the classroom, surveying the seventh-year students severely. As his eyes swept the class, his gaze lingered a few moments on a group of boys at the back of the room, particularly the leader, who had deep brown eyes, a tall, strong frame, and very messy longish brown hair.

James Potter grinned back at him innocently, as if to say, _I didn't do anything _this _time. _He ran his fingers through his tousled hair, nudging his best friend Sirius Black under the table, who appeared to be trying to suppress an enormous laugh. A snicker emerged from his covered mouth; he quickly disguised it with a loud, hacking cough, much to the annoyance of Professor Antonescu.

Behind them, Remus Lupin watched them over the top of his book. A slight smile played on his lips as they continued their boyish, troublesome behavior, wondering what treat Antonescu was in for this time. He hated to admit it, but sometimes James and Sirius' pranks were rather amusing. Funny, even.

Peter Pettigrew sat at the desk behind James, staring at him in admiration as if he was a god. Remus kicked him; he quickly wiped the look on his face and sat up straighter, directing his attention to the front of the room, a bright crimson blush slowly creeping over his cheeks.

Lily Evans sat at the front of the room; her quill perched over her parchment, ready to take notes. Her dazzling, intense green eyes looked at Professor Antonescu expectantly, though her thoughts were on the marauders at the back of the room. _What would happen this time? _She smothered a giggle that had suddenly risen, and kicked herself. She was a prefect; she should do something about this…

Professor Antonescu turned and walked to his desk, picking up a stack of papers and letting them fall on the desk to keep them orderly. "Turn to page five hundred and seventy seven, please," his icy voice called out. There was a flutter of paper as students dutifully flipped open their textbooks to the directed page. "Last time, if you will kindly remember, we made the Truth Potion, Veritaserum. Today, we shall be brewing the antidote, which is called, in its scientific name, _Serpentinuscene._ The ingredients are—" He stopped, and stared at the paper in front of him, at the top of the pile. His expression hardened in distaste. James and Sirius exchanged a knowing glance at the back of the room. Half the class twisted in their seats to stare at them, while the other half strained to see what was on Antonescu's paper.

"Detention," he said frostily. "Detention for whoever did this. One month's detention with me. Stand up, whoever you are, or it will be the whole class." His fixed his eyes on James.

Nobody moved. James did nothing but stare back, as if to dare Professor Antonescu. _Do it, come on, accuse me. You know I did it. I know I did it. Accuse me. See what happens._

Antonescu hardened his glare. "Stand up, Mr. Potter," he said loftily.

"What? But I didn't do anything!" protested James. The class simultaneously stifled a snigger.

"Mr. Potter, I believe I told you to stand up. Would you like two months?"

"But I didn't do anything!" James whined loudly. "I don't even know what you're talking about!"

Antonescu took a step toward him. "This," he snarled. He held up the paper. The class gasped as one. On it, written in what looked uncannily like fresh blood, was, _I know what you are, Antonescu. I know what you are, and I'll tell. _

James feigned shock. "Whoever did that is pretty heartless," he said.

Antonescu took another step toward him. "Yes," he agreed. "Heartless indeed. Do you deny it?"

"Deny what?" James tried to seem casual.

"Of course you deny it, Potter," he sneered. "Who wouldn't deny it? Of course, the nobler ones would not. The nobler ones would stand up and take their punishment. The nobler ones wouldn't deny it at all. Of course, dirty common filth would deny it. Dirty filth with no common sense and a mind ruled by cowardice would deny it. Is that right, Potter?" He spat the last word, as if it were disgusting to speak of it.

James inhaled deeply. "Perfectly right, sir. I absolutely agree. Dirty common filth, indeed. Are you talking about Slytherins, sir?"

The class paused for a moment in time. Antonescu, who by now had arrived right in front of his desk, now said in a dangerously soft voice, "Stand up, Potter."

"But, Professor—"

"I said _stand up!" _James quickly pushed his chair back and stood.

Antonescu leaned over him, his eyes flashing treacherously. "I want you to tell the class _exactly _what you meant when you wrote this."

"But I didn't write—"  
"SILENCE! Three months of detention! Admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"Admit that you wrote this! Admit it, or it will be four months!"

"But I didn't—"

"Four months! Four months of detention!"

"BUT I DIDN'T—"

"QUIET!" Antonescu suddenly reached out and slapped James in the face, breathing heavily.

No one spoke. No one moved.

James stared at him, slowly reaching up to his cheek, where it was burning white.

"I suggest you confess now," Professor Antonescu said nastily.

James said nothing.

"I spoke to you, Mr. Potter," said Antonescu, raising his hand menacingly again.

James cringed, ready for the blow.

A chair scraped at the front of the classroom.

Antonescu turned in surprise. Lily Evans had stood up, and was looking at him. "Yes, Miss Evans?" he asked icily.

Lily muttered something inaudibly.

"I suggest you speak louder, Miss Evans, I'm afraid I can't—"

"I did it," said Lily clearly, gaining confidence. James and Antonescu stared at her in shock, as did the rest of the class.

"Excuse me, Miss Evans?"

"I did it," she repeated, avoiding James' eye. "I wrote that on that paper. I put it on your desk. I did it, Professor Antonescu. I did it, not James."

Antonescu put his hand down. "Are you sure about this, Miss Evans?" he asked.

She nodded simply. "Yes."

"Very well then," he said, walking back to the front of the room. He knew he had lost this battle with James Potter. "I expect to see you in my office at five o'clock tomorrow, and for the rest of these four months. Now," he said, picking up his papers again, "As I was saying, the first ingredient of a _Serpentinuscene _potion is the crushed powder of a gillyweed plant…"

Lily sat again, looking down at her desk. The class stared at her. James sat, too, staring at her in disbelief. What had she just done?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, in the Gryffindor common room, James caught up with Lily as she walked towards the girl's dorm. "Oh, damn, I'm sorry, Lily, I really didn't want you to—"

"It's fine," said Lily shortly, pushing him away from her. She walked up the stairs, leaving James at the bottom.

"Lily, Lily please, you shouldn't have done that, Lily, please?"

She continued up, shutting the door behind her.

"Whoa, mate," said Sirius, suddenly appearing beside him. "You really can't tell with girls sometimes, can you?"'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: So, there's my fanfic… It took me an hour to write, so READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
